Ej Castillo
Elijah (Ej) Castillo is a Colombian teenager who is an 11th grader (junior) at Revoc Vasquez Middle-High School (RVS). Ej has always been the sweet type of guy that easily loved. However, he has been known to loose his temper. He was diagnosed with bipolar disorder in 2012, after his twin brother, Jj Castillo, was stabbed to death. He was once bestfriends with Harrison Black (who commited suicide), and Jasmine Kesler (who is brother killed). He is in a strong relationship with Abby Rivera, who usually keeps him in line, and happy. Ej is a rapper in the making, since he hasn't always loved rap as he does now, and he never practiced spitting bars. He has been known to be involved with weed and hookah alot, but has yet to be caught in school with anything of that nature. He has an extreme negative body image with interferes in his life alot more than a usual teenager with this problem. Ej has been known to have a loving for standing out, and having an original inside-and-out style. Character History Season 6 In Born To Be A Winner, he made his debut in the parking lot in front of RVS, while he was looking for his bestfriend, Harrison. Once they spotted each other, they ran over to each other, and yelled "WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUPPPPPPPP!" Once they got in front of each other, they walked around trying to find their third bestfriend, Jammie (a girl). They found her and walked in together. Jj (his brother), and his friends (Gary, Edwin, and Sean) walked over to them and said "Come on bro, you don't want to hang out with these bums." Ej said loudly "These bums have names!" Harrison and Jammie weren't brave enough to say anything because they were afraid of Jj, along with many other people. Jj and his friends walked away, looking at Ej weird. Later at lunch, Karina and Nina came to Ej's table and started talking to him while Harrison and Jammie were still on the lunch line. Karina and Nina were trying to convince him to sit at the popular table, where his brother sits. Ej knew what they were up to, and continued to reject the idea. Jammie and Harrison came back and waited for Karina and Nina to get up. They said they wouldn't sit down until they left. Karina and Nina called all the popular people over to the table, making that the popular table, and Harrison and Jammie walked away. Ej got mad and said again that they were his friends and he liked hanging out with them. Sean yelled out "Then go be with them, nobody is stopping you." Ej then claimed that even though nobody is stopping him, they are indeed trying to. Ej walked away and sat down at the table Harrison and Jammie left to. They told Ej that they don't want to be involved with the popular people, so they want to stop hanging out with him. Ej was heartbroken and walked back to the popular table, and he told Jj what they said. The bell rang, and everyone walked away in different directions. Jj said "Don't worry bro, I got this." After the school let out, Ej was talking to the teacher, then left the classroom late. He walked through the back to get to the bus stop, and he saw behind the school, Jj, Gary, Sean, and Edwin beating up Harrison. Ej got in the middle of the fight and seperated it. A big 8th grader walked over to them and asked what happened to Harrison. Jj yelled "Ohhhhh, my boy Jay!" They were all suprised and asked if they know each other. Jj said they went way back. Jay asked what it was about, and Jj said because Ej stuck up for him, and Harrison abandoned him for it. Jay agreed on the reason, and said they should continue, and he joined in. Ej asked Jj where Jammie is, and if they did anything to her. Jj said "Chill, we don't hurt women. But I got Karina on her." Ej got really scared after Jj, knowing how Karina is. Ej ran off to the bus stop. He got off at Jammie's block, and saw Jammie and Karina sitting on the top of a fence, talking and laughing. Ej went over to them and asked what was going on, and Karina told him to relax, and said that she made a new friend. Ej said "Oh ok good, cuz I was scared that Jj wanted you to do something to her." Karina angrily said "No, that's not it." Karina gave him the "go away your ruining my plans" look. Ej said he had to go somewhere, and walked away. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Ej starts his junior year in this season, and it is his second year without his brother. Hopefully this year will be better. Trivia *He idolizes Tyga, Chris Brown, and Usher. *His favorite song is "Underground Kings" by Drake. *His favorite rap verse of all time was Kendrick Lamar's verse in Big Sean's control. *Ej is the second character to have a negative body image. The first was Jammie. *